In the historic past, precious metals circulated as currency. The metals circulated mainly in the form of coins, and over time improvements were made to coins to improve their reliability. These improvements included, for example, detailed engraving on the face and obverse of the coin, and milling of edges. These improvements were intended to prevent the clipping of coins, which was a process that lightened the weight of the coin. When this practice occurred, the coin was debased, i.e., it lost purchasing power because the coin no longer constituted the weight of gold it was purported to constitute.
The circulation of precious metals coins was in time supplanted by certificates during the period from 1680-1840. By this method of currency, the coins of precious metal remained in safe and secure storage, typically a vault facility maintained by a bank or warehouse company. A certificate of deposit, a paper document, was issued by the bank or warehouse company and evidenced the deposit of coin that had been made into the facility, and the certificate of deposit began circulating as a substitute for the coin. Circulation of the certificate, in lieu of the coins, offered numerous advantages. Paper was easier to transport, and a relatively small amount of certificates could be used to complete transactions of high value. There was less risk of debasement of the coin that was stored. However, while these advantages significantly improved the circulating medium, there were also disadvantages. These included forgery of paper certificates, fraud and bankruptcy of the bank or warehouse company.
As a result, another improvement to currency soon emerged. This improvement in the nature of currency was the creation of deposit currency. Deposit currency is a process that enables paper money and/or coin to circulate as currency. By this method of currency, the coins of precious metal and/or the paper currency that represented a claim to those coins, remained in safe and secure storage, typically a vault facility maintained by a bank. Circa 1840 to the present, the circulation of coin and paper money for commercial transactions was supplanted by deposit currency, i.e., money is now moved around mainly by checks and wire transfers.
The creation of deposit currency significantly improved the circulating medium. It was no longer necessary to extensively rely on coins, which could be clipped, debased, etc., nor on paper money, which could be counterfeited. By moving monetary units of account on deposit in one bank to another bank, the process of payments was significantly enhanced.
However, in time unforeseen problems have appeared which detract from the use of deposit currency as a medium of exchange. The institutions in which clients lodge their money and deposit currency sometimes are unable to meet their commitment to their clients to return the clients' coin or paper money. The institutions, typically banks, which accept the deposits of coin and paper money from their client, loan the coin and paper money to other clients. Occasionally these borrowers failed to repay their loans, causing the bank to take a loss. Cumulatively these losses can be large enough to cause the bank to fail. A bank in that case no longer has sufficient coin or paper money to repay its liabilities to its clients.
The above described scenario constitutes what is known as “payment risk.” As illustrated above, payment risk arises in conventional banking systems where a financial institution accepts deposits, then in turn loans out that money to others. This is known as “fractional banking,” in that the financial institution only keeps on hand a fraction of the actual assets it is holding for the account of its depositors. If the financial institution fails due to bad loans or fraud, the financial institution lacks sufficient assets to pay off its depositors. This practice has lead to significant losses in connection with financial institution failures such as at the Herstatt Bank in Germany and the BCCI scandal.
A related payment risk arises due to the fluctuating value of national currencies due to inflation and currency exchange rate variations dependent on the economy of the nation issuing the currency. Thus, there is a risk inherently associated with the use of national currencies.
A further problem of current payment systems is the problem of “float.” “Float” is the amount of time a payee must wait for a transaction to be processed. This is considered an expense because of the unavailability of funds, which represents opportunity costs.
In order to eliminate these payment risks and float, I have invented a system which uses an asset (like gold) instead of a liability (national currency) for settling payments.